Canned beverages are generally available for purchase in restaurants and bars and may be marketed or sold according to their brand or individual labeling. Canned beverages are typically consumed by popping a tab or opening formed in the top of the can. However, in order to generate additional interest at a bar or restaurant, it may be advantageous to provide a machine or system that enables or encourages groups of people to order and consume canned beverages in a non-conventional manner. The embodiments described herein are directed to a system for puncturing an array of beverage containers for consumption by a group of patrons.